A Life Changer
by pureflowersand2684
Summary: She was taken unwillingly to a different world that wasn't supposed to exist. To some, it was their life's dream, but to her it was like a nightmare. She didn't want this, so why would anybody else want this fate, something that was forced upon her. Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe Jazz/OC later. Two different OCs, not the same one.
1. Out of Body Experience

**Summary: She was taken unwillingly to a different world that wasn't supposed to exist. To some, it was their life's dream, but to her it was like a nightmare. She didn't want this, so why would anybody else want this fate, something that was forced upon her. Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe Jazz/OC later. Two different OCs, not the same one.**

* * *

**PFS: The damn plot bunnies keep attacking me!**

**Jazz: Wonda why?**

**PFS: For the reference I am in no way good at trying to manipulate accents of any kind. Especially, Jazz's.**

**Jazz: Ya got dat right.**

**PFS: SEE! If any of you would like to become my beta for that sort of thing PM me please! Anyway I do not own Transformers, only my OCs. Read and Review please. Also as I'm writing this, there is a reason why I'm not using proper definition later in this chapter, mostly because it's in my OC's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Out of Body Experience**

* * *

The noise of tire and road constantly pushing against one another as cars moved to their destinations is what one would hear when driving. The highway was an endless path in which it can travel to many different cities and states. Every car you can ever think of, have at least driven once on these roads. But some are considered rare to see unless you look in the right places.

That is why that many, which were driving on the highway leading into the state of Oklahoma of the United States, did a double take when they saw something that wasn't even out on the market yet. There on the road was a 2017 version of the Urus speeding down at what looked to be about 120 mph. This of course got the attention of a police officer on duty just as the violet colored Urus crossed over into the state.

Flashing his lights he began to pursue the speeding vehicle, a few seconds of chasing down the car it slowed and parked right on the edge of the highway, waiting for the police to do the same. He slowed and parked right behind the vehicle and exited out of the car. Being as it was almost dark, he brought along a flashlight with him. He strolled up to the car and saw tinted windows still not rolled down. Aggravated the man taped the window with the flashlight, his forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows shot up when he saw the driver inside.

Inside the driver's side of the Urus was a girl no older than nineteen who was staring at him with what looked like indifference. Her hair was a layered, dirty blonde color with streaks of highlights. Light freckles dotted her nose and cheeks as well as the upper parts of her arms. She wore a purple shirt with black decorated designed flowers at the bottom. Faded light blue jeans covered her legs and had plain white tennis shoes. The most shocking feature she had was under her glasses she had on; light blue eyes that appear to glow vaguely across the lenses.

"Something wrong, Officer?" Her voice was light and somewhat stressed as she addressed to the officer next to her. She was leaning as far as she can towards the window, hiding most of the inside of the car with her head and upper body.

The officer broke from his trance and narrowed his eyes at the teen in the vehicle. "Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"

"As fast as I can, to get to where I need to get." She answered with somewhat of a southern accent.

The officer mouth curled into a frown at the comment and started to grab his papers to start writing down a ticket. "Ma'am, I going to have to ask for your license and registration please."

The teen huffed and spun back around to grab something from the glove compartment allowing the officer to get a look inside the car. His eyebrows rose back up seeing not one, not two, but three infants strapped in the back seats of the car. All of them were asleep and comfortably strapped safely inside booster seats. Before he could good look at them, the teen was right back into his face again holding out the items he had requested. Taking a quick look, he sees that the teen he was addressing was in fact nineteen and her name was Kathrin Layton.

Taking another look at the teen, he asked while pointing to the back of her car. "Are they your kids?"

The teen frowned and narrowed her eyes, losing the indifference she had. "In a sense yes, but are they mine, no. They were kind of thrust upon me."

The officer just made a noise, letting her know he heard her. He began walking back to his police car to make sure the license and registration was legit. About halfway to the car, the license and registration disappeared from his hands and the Urus started speeding away.

"Hey!" Not taking the time to think about the vanishing items, he ran to the police car, opened the door, and began to chase the vehicle that seemed to be going faster away from the scene. Grabbing the steering wheel, he turned on the siren and began the chase. Seeing as the vehicle was faster than his own he grabbed his walky-talky to request for back up and a road-block.

Three more police cars showed up and tried to intercept the vehicle, but the Urus swerved away each time. Twenty-five miles ahead of the chase a road-block with five police cars were waiting for the Urus to try and break through. Being on a highway though, there was a chance that the car would try and get off the road and drive into the wooded areas. Though seeing as the forest was dense it would probably be unlikely that the car would even make it ten feet inside without crashing.

The officers of the road-block saw the Urus speeding towards them and began taking their guns out just in case if the driver was armed or refused to stop. Instead of stopping or trying to run through the blockade like they predicted, the Urus took a hard right when it was only thirty feet away and began entering through the dense trees.

Not being deterred, and seeing this as a chance to catch the lawbreaker they began to run inside the dense trees expecting the Urus to have crashed. They brought the dogs along with them to go chase after the driver, if the teen decided to run. They were warned that the driver had kids with her, which made no sense as to why the driver would risk their safety, unless the kids were actually kidnapped, and the driver was trying to not get caught.

It was completely dark now and it has been a half an hour since the Urus disappeared inside the woods. This has confused officers as to how the vehicle was able to maneuver through the trees without crashing and still get away. The dogs weren't even picking up anything. Three hours later the police gave up and put a report out that there was a driver of a violet Urus wanted as well as a possible kidnapper of three infants that were seen in the car.

* * *

"The police as well as other law enforcements are shocked as well as baffled as to how the driver of a violet colored Urus keeps evading there attempts to reprimand her. She has crossed three states; Oklahoma, Texas, and New Mexico all while breaking various road laws and is possibly holding three likely kidnapped infants in her custody. Reports are said that the vehicle she is driving is more than possibly stolen, seeing as how the vehicle has not been released into the market. However, this has yet to be confirmed. It is also reported that the vehicle has yet to make a pit stop to any of the local gas stations with in the three states."

An electrical screen was set to radio inside a vehicle audited the voice of the news from a local radio station for the driver and passengers to hear.

"Police have said the girl's name is Kathrin Layton, and it is said she is nineteen years old. No one of that name and age have yet to appear in the records. She is likely to cross over into the state of Arizona; we would like all citizens to be on the lookout for either the car or driver. For descriptions of the driver please go to-" The radio was cut off by the driver of the vehicle and changed to Pandora instead. Soft lullabies drifted through the speakers and spread across the space inside the car.

The driver stepped out of the vehicle and turned to the sights of the forest where the vehicle was parked in. Turning again the driver stared at the violet colored Urus. She then went to the trunk of the car.

Kathrin Layton let out a sigh as she opened the trunk of the Urus. She grabbed the only thing in there, a blanket she took from some family that was having a picnic days ago. She laid it down on the dirt covered ground and went to left door of the back seat. She opened the door and saw three little sleepy babies strapped in to booster seats. Another thing she stole in the spur of the moment.

Looking above them a little light flickered on top; she reached over and turned the light to where it stopped illuminating. Turning back, she saw in the babies place were three mechanical sparklings.

Taking the closest one out of the booster seat she heaved on how heavy the sparkling was. The sparkling's frame held a bright blue with silver lines running through the arms and legs, and from the girl's understanding it was male. She placed him on top of the blanket, where he began to fidget and looked at the girl with dull blue optics.

She went over to the sparkling in the middle. Heaving once again at the weight of the sparkling she took the sparkling out, and had it join with the other. This one was a bright orange with red showing on her fingers, shoulders, and feet. This one was female and she clung to the other sparkling like he was her own personal teddy bear. Her red optics blinking from sleep, before looking up fully at her surroundings.

Going around the car to retrieve the last sparkling, she heaved one last time and placed it with the others. This one's color was much like the female sparkling's, just switched around though. This one was also female like the other one, and if place them together the two could be twins. Her red optics was already open and she started fussing around. In fact they all started fussing about, clearly wanting something.

"Just hold on you three, I still have to get rid of the boosters." The girl told them, but they ignored her.

Kathrin quickly and effortlessly got rid of the booster seats one by one and placed them away from the car. She closed both the doors and went to the front of the car. Hesitantly she touched the hood of the car and watched as everything went black.

When her vision returned she felt different, almost stronger. She sighed, though it didn't sound like a sigh at all. She waited as everything in her mind seemed to be loading information within her mind. Words scrolled across her vision, something that was foreign to her. It didn't really matter she couldn't understand the rough symbols, only the numbers that seem to pop up were readable. Forty-five, that and the unreadable language glowed in dull red; a warning.

She felt herself shift into something else; whirls, clicks, and clanks were heard as she got up on her feet. Her vision was about the height of something much taller than it was earlier. She looked down and saw the sparklings looking at her with childish glee. Another moment later she felt a pull and feelings not her own began pouring into her thoughts.

'_Carrier! Carrier!'_

'_Carrier, where were you?'_

'_I'm hungry, Carrier!'_

Carrier, she was sure that was their way of saying mother, even though she wasn't. The feelings that were sent from them to her were welcoming to her, but in her mind it made it all the much harder for her to realize… this isn't a dream.

She watched as a metal hand like claw reached down to grab the sparklings; her hand. The sparklings watched her in delight when her hand curled gently around them near a violet painted metal chest; her chest. She watched as her chest opened and allowed the sparklings to crawl inside. Something inside her chest seemed to glow and pulse something equivalent to a heart; her heart. She closed her chest and leaned against a tree, waiting for the sparklings inside her to finish.

The rough words returned to her thoughts, as well as the number, red like before. The numbers seem to drop slowly until it dropped to thirty-seven and it stopped. A light clank was heard inside her chest. She easily opened it back up and reached out as the sparklings came back out; seemingly tired. She laid them back down on the blanket, and waited for them to sleep before she turned her vision somewhere else.

Looking down she saw her body lying there on the ground of moss and dirt; her real body. She dropped down to her metallic knees and raised her clawed hand to touch the body. Just like before, her vision turned black. She refused to open her eyes again; she already knew she was back in her own body. The rough words were gone from her thoughts, but so were the warming feelings she felt before. All she wanted to do was rest now, while she still can. She will have to get back on the road again, inside the body she took over; the car. And if she looked into the mirror again, she'll realize once again she was not dreaming. If she looked in the mirror she'll see her eyes; the only thing that wasn't hers when in her original body. The eyes of the body she took over, a sign of what she unwilling took when it happened.

If that officer took any time to look at that license she gave to him - a hologram really – he would have seen what her original eyes were like before, days before this all happened; a hazel color.

Every day she cursed the two beings that forced her into this state. All of it during when she was perfectly content with her original life. The life she had when she wasn't considered a criminal, or some juvenile delinquent. The life she had where she wasn't considered most wanted to law enforcements and didn't have to run for her life. The life in where she actually existed in and not in a different universe.

She would do this every day to remind her of the one who did this to her, and the one that didn't help her when he was right there.

'_Damn you two to hell, Unicron and Primus!'_

* * *

**PFS: Okay, I know what you all are thinking! But you're going to have to see the next chapter to get the whole 411 of what happened to her and why I added Unicron and Primus into this mix. For the sparklings names, that will have to wait next chapter as well. I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Review!**


	2. Metal Planetary Giants

**PFS: *Sniff* You guys are simply wonderful, never in a million years have I thought I would have so many fans. *Sniff* So this is why I decided to do this early, because I just *breaks down into sobs***

**Ratchet: You'll have to forgive her; she's been a little emotional lately.**

**PFS: No I'm not. *Sniffs* I do not own Transformers; I only own the plot of this story and my OCs. Fair warning, we will not be seeing any of the Autobots or Decepticons for a while. This starts around where Kathrin is before she- I'm not going to spoil it! This and the next chapter will start at where she's beginning her journey, enjoy! Read and Review my lovelies!**

**Thank you: **_**AutumnKrystal**_**, **_**Erienyes0913, excessiveParanoia, Guest,**__**Hayba, Hiniko, Hunter,**__**icanhascamaro, Kakashichan08, LapisLazuliRose, Phantom Kitty Cat, Silverstorm13, Skyress98, TexTau, The Ghost129, Whitelilly Prime, **_**and **_**Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal **_**for the favorites, the follows and/or reviews. *Sniff*, it's all so lovely!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Metal Planetary Giants**

* * *

**One Week Ago**

* * *

Kathrin walked up the hill that leads to her home, trudging up the gravel road with her bags and kicking pebbles in her way. On top of the hill was a two story building with a two door garage. A gate was seen with two dogs staring at her wagging their tails in excitement, when seeing one of their masters home at last. One was a white colored American Eskimo and the other a Golden Retriever.

"Hey, Tundra! Hey, Teddy!" She waved at them and they gave out excited barks in return.

Passing the gates and the garage she got to the front door of the house. Opening the glass door she reached in to turn the other door's knob and went right inside. The door was hardly ever locked; living in a small town rural area lets people trust others easily. Walking in, she met with a persistent cat trying to get out through the door by going between the door and her leg. Using the foot the cat was trying to squeeze through; she got her foot to the bottom of the cat's front leg and pushed her gently back inside.

"Sorry Boots, not today." Kathrin said as the cat meowed at her as she closed the door. "You know, for an inside cat you sure do like the outside _way_ too much."

Walking inside she took her bags and plopped them on the sofa nearby. No one looked to be home, and why would there be anyone home. Her parents are at work and her sister was still at school. If it weren't for the fact that there were dogs and a cat here, she would be all alone. She smiles and heads straight for the large screen TV and turned on the Xbox. She was going to play one of her favorite games, Skyrim. She just loves the fact she can have nearly no end to playing and lots of time to level up, and there were dragons in it which was a bonus. She was currently on a quest with the talking dog. She scoffed at the fact that the dog's master, who was a daedric prince, wanted her to kill his loyal pet so she can keep the axe that she just retrieved for him. Some master he is, if it was up to her she use the axe on him, but apparently that wasn't an option here. Instead she refused to that and picked the option that so bluntly tells him to take his dog back. She always had a soft spot for animals and kids, just ask her mom, when she watched the Ghost Whisperer as she cried for a dead child and not for the adults that died.

After a bit of playing for a while she goes upstairs to get at least some of her homework done. Unfortunately for her, she had to read one of her text books; a boring text book on physics. She lies on her bed and started reading, not five minutes into it she started feeling sleepy and began to drift off, that is until she heard the garage door opening making her jolt up from her tiredness. Getting she starts heading back down stairs to greet her mother home.

Her mother was unloading a bunch of groceries for the grey SUV she drives to and from work. Most of it was considered quick easy meals, but some had ingredients for when they actually make things for dinner or lunch. She also took notice that there were several junk food in those bags, yum.

"What you got there?" Kathrin asked as she grabbed some bags to bring upstairs with her.

"Just some stuff for dinner and some toilet paper." Her mother said nonchalantly, but there was mischief in her eyes as she said it.

"Uh-huh, and oatmeal cream pies are considered dinner these days?" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth as she stopped to open the box of goodies.

"Hand me one of those." Her mom brought a hand and Kathrin placed a wrapped oatmeal cream pie to her. "So, are you going to be joining us for family night?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it is Friday isn't it? Um I'll pass on that." She said as she walked up with the rest of the groceries with her mom in tow.

"Come on sweetie, why won't you join in in family night anymore. This week your dad is picking the movies." Her mother was trying to coax her into joining with them on family night.

Family night was basically Friday movie night with the family. Kathrin as much as she loves her family doesn't really like family night. Mostly cause when she's there, there would be an argument about something, her sister annoying the crap out of her, her dad won't stop talking during the movies, and her mom was always falling asleep halfway into it. Plus she prefers to have the time to herself on most things.

"Have fun with that, but out of curiosity what is he getting?" Kathrin finished putting away the groceries and was now raiding the snacks that were left out on the counter.

"He wants to watch the Transformers movies downstairs." Her mother said with little enthusiasm than before. "Now I have to listen to him constantly putting up obvious movie errors within the next five hours."

"Didn't dad live off of that when he was younger?"

"You're talking about the first time that Transformers came out, which was a cartoon. Yes, your dad absolutely adored those shows during the time he had to wait for every Saturday just to see it." Her mother grimaced. "I swear he complains about the second and third movie more every time he watches the whole thing."

"It's because he's use to the cartoons he had watched before."

"Hey, isn't the Transformers series the thing on your 'watch later' list?"

"Still going to pass, I have homework to do." That was always her excuse.

"Fine, do whatever. But eventually you're going to have to watch the series soon." Her mother trotted back downstairs leaving Kathrin to the junk food. Her sugar high was ended when her phone in her pocket started to vibrate. She saw it was a text message from her good friend Amy.

**Amy: What up, Sexy Thing! ;)**

Kathrin had to laugh at her friend's way of complimenting her. She was not at all sexy in her opinion, but her friend always cheered her up by saying things like this.

**Katie: Fine, just enjoying some oatmeal crème pies.**

It wasn't long until she got a reply back.

**Amy: I like Fudge Rounds better. What are you doing later today? :D**

**Katie: IDK, probably do some homework. My family is going to have family night though.**

**Amy: Homework? Girl, you need to get out more! So what are they going to watch?**

**Katie: Mom says dad is picking out the Transformers movie series.**

**Amy: Oh! I 3 Transformers! Though I wish to sock the numbskull who thought it was a good idea to have Jazz killed by Megatron! DX**

Kathrin rubbed her temples. Amy is one of those girls that will like anything if given reason, so she wasn't surprised to learn that she _loves _Transformers. She was also the girl that sees the good in everything and everybody. For example she _loves_ the Horned King from that old Disney movie the Black Cauldron, even though he's the evil villain in it. When confronted on why she liked villains, this was her response:

"_You can't judge them unless you know why they became a villain in the first place. Their past could be tragic for god's sakes!"_

**Katie: Amy, I haven't seen the movies yet. So could you please not spoil it for me?**

**Amy: Le Gasp! You haven't seen the movies! But they have been out for like ever! D:**

**Katie: It's in my 'haven't watched it yet' list that I have.**

**Amy: Like Finding Nemo, the Mummy 1, 2, and 3, the Hobbit, WALL-E, and all the rest that I saw in that long ass list of yours! This isn't even the one-tenth of that list!**

**Katie: What did I say about cursing while texting me? If dad looks through this he'll think I'm a potty mouthier!**

**Amy: Sorry, but still you need to get out more. You have way too much work and not enough free time. I mean when was the last time we have hung out together besides in college?**

Kathrin sighed when she read that. It's true; she's been working her butt off non-stop trying to earn enough money to move out of the house and to pay for college herself. Babysitting, store clerks, waitresses, the whole shebang. But someone had gotten a hold onto her account and took everything she saved so much for. Now she has to try to get it all back. She didn't want to live off her parents forever.

**Katie: I'll try, but right now is just not the time. Now if you'll excuse me I have to babysit the Johnsons' kids within the next thirty minutes. TTYL?**

**Amy: Ha! You still babysit them four? I'm surprised they haven't driven you up the wall yet! Yeah, good luck with that! TTYL!**

Kathrin laughed humorlessly at the comment, before pocketing her phone, grabbing her purse and keys and headed downstairs. Her mother to her and said her usual' be safe', before going over to her rust bucket of a car. It was an old 1990 Buick car with faded blue paint. Though as ugly as it is, it isn't that bad of a car. It got her to her destination and hasn't broken down on her yet, emphasis on the word yet. Getting into the car she twisted the key and started driving.

* * *

**Somewhere in Deep Space of Another Dimension In a Different Time**

* * *

"So, do we have a deal?" A calm, but initially weak voice emitted through the soundless vacuum of space.

A growl was heard from the other end. "Fine, brother. But I get to choose who it is that will become their Carrier. And if the chosen so much as harms them, then the truce is off." So much hate was spurned into this one's voice it makes people want to run and hide and never be found.

"I understand, so who's it going to be?"

Images were splayed in front of the starry heavens. Random girls splayed within the sights, but one caught interest of them both.

"Her."

"And are you sure?"

"Are you questioning me?" The voice gave out an inhuman growl.

The other seemed to ignore him and let the other reach out into the image before them. Grabbing on to the image before them, he pulled.

* * *

**Back to Kathrin**

* * *

Kathrin was riding back home after babysitting for four hours with the Johnsons' kids. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was lay down after that. The kids liked to make a mess of things for all the babysitters they had, the Johnsons had to go through eleven babysitters before hiring Kathrin. Reason was that the other babysitters would always quit after their first day of babysitting them. They consider Kathrin a saint after she came back to take care of them again and again.

The kids she had to take care of were two sets of twins, one identical the other fraternal. They were a needy bunch those four. They were always seemingly hungry and always energetic, never wanting to go to bed or ever wanting to do things that they were told to do. Kathrin didn't really have much experience with kids till she came to be their babysitter. After the first time of babysitting, all of which ended with a food fight between the four, she wanted to quit right there and then. But instead she back, and would clean up their messes instead. She never yelled at them like the other babysitters, and she never forced them to do what their told. In order to get them to do what she needed them to do, she would either speak to them softly or if that didn't work she would make a game out of it.

When they wouldn't get ready for bed, she made a game of Peter Pan. Basically it was a game were they would 'fly', but they couldn't do much of that without getting the 'pixie dust' which they could only got if they got ready for bed. Flying was just her grabbing them two at a time and helping them fly and the pixie dust was just glitter she got from the store from time to time.

She was now getting ready to pull into the hill of her home. But something made her car jerk and stopped where she was. She gave an irritated sigh thinking her car had finally broken down. She was fixing to get out of the car, when her car gave another jerk almost making her hit her head on the steering wheel. She felt her car going backwards, even though her foot was not on the pedal nor was the car in reverse. Getting scared, she turned around to make sure she wasn't about to hit anyone with her car. Her eyes widen to that of saucers when she saw what looked like a giant metallic claw having a gripping hold on her car. Another tug from the claw made her car jerk one more time and she really did hit her head on the steering wheel, making her black out for a little while.

* * *

Her vision was blurry and everything was dark with white spots everywhere. She tried blinking a few times to clear her vision, but the white spots wouldn't go away. Funny, it looks as if she's looking at stars, but they are lot closer than she can ever imagine them to be. The back of her head hurts, which prompted her to find the goose bump that knotted there. Closing her eyes she started sitting up; trying to remember what was it that got her to black out in the first place. Resting her hand on the ground she was surprised her how warm the metal surface was. She heard something that sounded like grinding rock and metal. Opening her eyes she, for the second time that day, widens them to that of saucers.

In her vision were two giant beings, no not giants. Colossal? No. Enormous? No. Heck they were bigger than anything she ever seen, bigger than mountains, possibly bigger than the Earth itself. Staring down at her was possibly the scariest thing she has seen since the Exorcist movie. He looked like Satan himself, only made out metal with golden painted horns, green glowing eyes to that which look like glass, and silver painted facial features. Looking below the head she saw golden shoulder with spikes and in the back something that looked like spiked wings. She couldn't anything further beyond that, because of the surface she was on limited her area of vision.

The second thing she saw was looked less scary but still held the same power of that to the being in front of her. This one looked like metal as well, but more human. Yellow glowing eyes, silver face, blue helmet like structure, very big broad shoulders with spike that look more like buildings, and dark red upper body was all she could see from this one as well. Feeling stupid started looking behind her. She saw her car, wrecked with broken glass and dents. But she could also see that the surface she and her car were sitting on was actually the claw that grabbed a hold of her car not too long ago. To her credit she didn't faint, no, what she did was scream her head off.

* * *

**PFS: For this chapter I wanted you guys to see Kathrin's personality around friends and family and when she's alone. Also, the Peter Pan thing, I actually did do that with some of the kids I babysat, they watched the Peter Pan movie and it gave me an idea on how to make a fun time out of bed time for them. Also, Kathrin never watched the Transformers; she might have saw glimpses of the cartoons, but she would change the channel to something else, not really interested in them. Another thing, when I saw the **_**first**_** Transformers movie and I mean the G1 version I actually thought that Unicron should have been bigger, he was a freaking planet for gosh sakes. That also includes Primus, who is most of the time the planet Cybertron. Okay I think I gave you a little hint of what's going on so I'm done. Review and maybe ask me some questions!**


	3. Unicron, Primus, and Sparklings! Oh My!

**PFS: Like I said two chapters ago I don't OWN anything from Transformers! If I did it would have been a mess, true story.**

**Ironhide: Get on with it, Femme!**

**PFS: Meep! I also like to add that for the record, if Unicron or even Primus or even any of the characters for that matter, act OOC just know that I tried my utmost best at making them as they appear to be in the movies/cartoons/comics. Another note, since I don't know whether to change Sideswipe into a red Lamborghini like in the G1 series, keep him the way he is from the movies, or change Sunstreaker into a GOLD corvette stingray. I'm letting my readers take a vote on which it is. I'll have the poll up as soon as I can.**

**Thank You: **_**Autobot-Bre, Guest, Of-Light-and-Shadow, SolarFlare Prime, McCrane55, LapisLazuliRose, winterhail, catspajamas12, AutumnKrystal, kesha379, dglsprincess105, SusantheRedhead, TheAwesome101, grim assassin sherlock101, and PhotogMyLuv92**_**, for following, favorites, and/or reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Unicron, Primus, and Sparklings, Oh My!**

* * *

"Shut your constant screeching, femme!" The metal like Satan in gold and silver growled out. The claw that was holding Kathrin twitched as if he wanted to squish her, but refrained.

"Patience, brother, she is overwhelmed by the sight of us." The red and blue metal Titan spoke in a wise and refined manner.

For a moment, Kathrin couldn't speak, it also registered to her that she was not breathing either. Taking a breath, she tried not to panic. She kept telling herself that all of this was just a dream; albeit a very vivid dream. She kept thinking that she must have been very drowsy and fell asleep on her bed. But then another thought crossed her mind; she doesn't remember falling asleep, all she remembers is that a giant claw like hand had a hold on her car and pulled said car before everything want black.

Now she was sitting on said claw of one the giants in front of her. Her car not far away all dented and broken open like a crushed open can. How in the world she got out of the car with only a bump in the back of her head was a mystery to her.

Slowly turning back to face the gargantuan metal humanoids, she tries her hardest not to scream again, afraid in angering the one in gold and silver into actually crushing her.

"W-what the-? Where are-? Who-what are-?" She was a mess; a stuttering mess. She couldn't finish the questions she so desperately wants answers to. If anything, the golden giant replica of what could be Satan just glared at her like she was filth.

To her luck, instead of another growl, he speaks, and it almost sounds like he was persuading someone. Oh, she forgot, Satan.

"Liston now, pathetic mortal. I am Unicron, destroyer of the multiverse."

Oh, in what in whatever place she's in, what had she done to grab the attention of the destroyer of the multiverse! Oh wait, she forgot again, Satan had no reason. He spoke again, and this time it sounded like a demand.

"I want you to take care of my sparklings."

What?

'_Wait, what? Sparklings? What the heck are sparklings?'_ Kathrin thought, but refused to say out loud, afraid that she might insult the giant that's holding her. She was confused, was, sparkling, a term that are used by electricians? She heard the word sparkplug, but not sparklings before.

Before she can explore more on the word, he brought his other claw, palm down, hovering above an inch close to her face. _'Oh, god, I'm going to be crushed!'_ She closed her eyes tightly and covered her face as she quickly curled into a fetal position. Instead of the feeling of being flattened, squashed, pancaked, etc., she heard three soft clangs, just a foot away from her. Taking a chance, she lifted her head and peeked with one eye open through her fingers. She expected a lot of things to make that noise, but this took the cake.

Sitting there on the floor were three little miniature versions of the giant beings in front of her. One was blue with silver lines running down its arms and legs, it had spikes running along its shoulders just like the Unicron guy, it had rather sharp looking teeth too, and its eyes were a glowing green.

The other two look like they could be twins, but with their coloring were switched around. They were yellow and red, instead of spikes like the other one they had horns rising from their heads, they were small though, and their eyes were a light cherry red, they too had really sharp teeth. Her mouth dropped when she saw the mini devils before her.

'_Hold on are these three what he meant by sparklings? Holy crap! He wants me to take care of future universe-eaters! Why ME!?'_

"Now listen here, mortal. You are to take care of them like the Carrier that they need. But to do that, you are going to need the same body structure as them and the _offspring _that Primus has."

More questions formed in her head. _'Carrier? Body structure? Primus? Wait, body structure!?'_

"W-wait! What do you mean by that!?" This was the first time that Kathrin spoken with finishing a sentence since she came here. She tried to not speak, afraid for her ever short life that the being would strike because of the constant questioning. But when he said the last sentence she couldn't help but ask.

A slow vicious grin appeared on Unicron's face as he once again reached out with his claw and grabbed ahold of car the wrecked car of Kathrin's. Kathrin cringed from how badly damaged it was. Like her dad always says though, 'it was the car that was damaged and not you.'

Curiosity set in as to why Unicron wanted her car though. It was wrecked, and he was looking at as if it was a fascinating piece of art. That all changed when her car began to morph, shift, and repair itself right in front of her eyes. _'WHAT THE HELL!'_ Oh, she forgot once again that he was practically Satan, so of course he can change things into his own desire.

* * *

_(Sorry to interrupt, but I officially like to say that Hell has become my thousandth word in this chapter. So either be cautious, or celebrate; whichever works for you!)_

* * *

When it was all over, Kathrin's car was now a beauty to be hold. Kathrin was sure that model of a car hasn't been released yet, but it looked very expensive to the eye. It was violet in color and looked like a very fancy looking SUV; the windows were tinted black so she can't see very well inside the vehicle. It was both sleek and stylish; it also looked very fast if the designs of it had anything to say about it.

This brought more puzzling questions for Kathrin to ponder. Why was it that when she asked about changing body structure that her car changed, but not her? And how was a car supposed to change anything? This almost reminds her of something, but what?

"I give you Hominidaes one thing; you certainly know how to put some art into your… transportations." Unicron said as he gently placed the car back down close to Kathrin.

"Um… Thanks?" Kathrin wasn't sure if she should have taken that as a compliment or not.

"I almost forgot the designations of these three." Unicron said.

Well that was a topic change if Kathrin ever did hear one. Looking back at the sparklings, they squirmed and were looking toward her like she was curious thing to see. But then again, she was foreign in retrospect and they are bab-sparklings. Or should she call them little demons?

"I shall designate the mech, Metallichue (_Metallic Hue same wording, but in a name)_ the femme twins will be known as Sunburst and Starnova." Unicron seem to nod to himself in approval.

Question is, for the twins, which is which?

Unbeknownst to her as she was distracted by which names goes with which twin, the car next her seem to come to life. Unicron's eyes seem to glow more greenish as the car began to roar to life startling Kathrin. She backed away from the car only to feel a tug at her chest as her body jolted back towards the car. Under the car's hood there was a penetrating blue light through the crevices.

Kathrin's body jolted forward again getting closer to the car. Her body seems to ache and her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. With one final jerk her body crashed to the hood rather painfully and everything around her started to blur and fade into black and her body went limp.

* * *

Feeling groggy, yet refreshed, Kathrin opened her eyes again. But out of everything she expected to see; her sleeping on her bed, the scary face of Unicron the Metal Satan, the other silent metal giant, the demonic looking ba-sparklings, or the hood of the car she blacked out on. She never expected to look at her own body seemingly dead across from her.

"Well, this is unexpected."

* * *

**PFS: POLL! POLL! POLL! VOTE ON THE POLL! AND REVIEW!**


	4. I Have No IDEA What You Just Said?

**PFS: Ah, I have fabulous readers, yes I do! *Tips too far from her chair and hits her head***

***Jazz sees this and brings her to the Medic Bay***

**Jazz: Wha' be da' diagnosis?**

**Ratchet: She has a slight concussion and has become delirious from the fall.**

**Ironhide: How did this femme fall again?**

**Jazz: She been readin' da reviews an' tipped her chair too far.**

**PFS: Unicron is a unicorn that can turn things to corn!**

***In a short distance you can hear a loud clang***

**Ratchet: *vents* Prowl seems to have glitched again. *Walks off to tend to Prowl***

**Ironhide: I have to drop off Lennox back to his housing unit. *Leaves***

**Jazz: *Leaves as well, not wanting to be left alone with me***

**PFS: Now that they're gone. I have a few things to say. First my guest reviewer had a few questions, s/he wants answers to. **

**Question #1: ****Why would Unicron want Sparklings at all?**** Oh, they're there for a reason, trust me, but I can't spoil too much. I can give you a little tidbit; let's just say that he's using them for his malicious purposes. Bwahahahaha! *Cough, cough, cough* Hate when I do that. **

**Question #2: ****Why would Unicron care to make Kathrin's car fancier for her?**** That question I can answer without giving away anything! Okay, if you had watched the Transformers G1 Movie, you would have seen that Megatron as well as other Decepticons with him had gotten upgraded when Unicron uses him to try to destroy the Matrix of Leadership; I'm using that as a reference. Of course, Unicron really doesn't care at all that Kathrin's car is 'fancy'; he only cares for the benefits in which it holds. You see, he needed an Earthling vehicle that can be fast, but also has enough room in which it can carry the sparklings. I was looking up said 'vehicle' online when I came across the Urus, a Lamborghini SUV, so I used that for the story, because I heard a rumor that the 2017 model was supposed to be as fast as the Lamborghini. Then again it's just a rumor, so I don't know. I could have used a Lamborghini, but that can't fit more than two people!**

**Last Question: ****Which twin is which?**** Easy, the one that is primarily yellow is Sunburst, and the one that is primarily red in Starnova. For those that may be confused later, just remember that Sun = yellow. Sunstreaker is yellow, so follow that up with Sunburst.**

**Okay, now that I'm done there, I do NOT own Transformers. Sad for many of us, I know.**

**Thank you: **_**Skyress98, TheGhost129, Guest, LoverGirlOfAll, Autobot-Bre, Tinyterror, catspajamas12, SeerFlight1011, Primordial Soul, professionalemail101, Shi-Koi, and angel897**_** for Favorites, follow, and/or Reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I Have No IDEA What You Just Said!?**

**Kathrin's POV**

* * *

I feel weird; it doesn't feel bad, but it certainly doesn't feel right to me. This feeling I'm having is foreign to me. Why am I seeing this? My body is laying right there. I know for a fact it's mine, because I'm still wearing one of my shirts with the decorative flower pattern, and those glasses of mine certainly look to be a huge ringer.

This is odd. Is this one of those dreams where you feel like you're seeing yourself dead before your own eyes? I certainly look dead, but I can see and hear light breathing from me. Okay, now this is just becoming borderline creepy. Since when have I been able to see this good before, let alone hear! My hearing is so bad, more horrible than my sight. Every time someone is trying to tell me something and I'm either facing away from them or they are not close enough they sound muffled or misconstrued and I have to ask them to repeat themselves.

"Now you are Unicronian, and can bond easily with the Sparklings."

That voice startled me, I'm still in the hand of Metal Satan - I mean Unicron. Looking towards the booming voice, I did a double-take. With my vision being much better and clearer and can see more details on the two gargantuan metal giants. I could also hear whirls, clicks, and other mechanic sounds comic from, but most of the time I hear a humming noise coming from their chests. It was in a continuous pulsing rhythm like a steady heartbeat.

Wait, what did he say? Something about Unicronian, what is that? Don't tell me he's naming a something after himself. That is so cliché! And bond with the ba- I mean sparklings?! What the hell does that mean?

I suddenly felt something within me, it is humming just like what is ever in the giants' chests, but it starting to become erratic and its humming noise is becoming very loud and fast. It's uncomfortable, and I feel like something is trying to invading through my very existence; breaking it even. Without knowing why, I looked down towards where my chest would be if, but then I see something that made me still.

I saw purple painted metal, the same color that was on my car when Unicron, uh, did something to it. Looking from side to side I see the same colored metal that look like arms, but the hands looked like claws and were silver in color. Looking further down I see silver metal feet with tires where the heels should be.

I don't know if this is a trick or a dream, but this cannot be real. No, this can't be possible. Maybe if I just move something? I pictured moving my left arm, but instead of a human arm it was the metal arm I saw. Nope, something that's not mine moved in sync with my thoughts. Damn it! There is no way I can be like them!

Before I could panic and demand the giants to turn me back, the feeling in my being started to increase with pressure. It was so unbearable that I fell onto my knees, then I heard three popping sounds coming from chest and just like that the feeling disappeared. But with it came a bubbling of emotion coming out of nowhere. Most of it was curiosity, and the other was hunger. That's weird, because I don't really feel hungry. Maybe curious about what was happening, but hungry, no.

"Wh-what's going on? W-why am I l-like this? W-why am I feeling hun-hungry when I'm not?" The whole thing has gotten me nervous, when I first spoke, it all sounded like static was lacing through it and kept throwing me off when I was using my voice. This is unnatural. I wish I can wake up now, but something tells this isn't a dream. Maybe it was how vivid everything is, how everything feels, or this pain that is still lacing through my being. I don't know.

"It seems the sparklings are in to refuel." The other giant, I don't know his name, said. He sounded less loud than Unicron, like he was weak. But his stance was like a warrior, showing no weakness to the enemy.

I can see Unicron sneer, like he was disgusted by something or someone in this case. How exactly are they doing these expressions?

"I have no time in showing this femme how to feed the sparklings, you take care of this." Unicron then moved his hand, it felt a speeding roller coaster, and I felt dizzy. He then dropped me, my body, and the sparklings into the other giant's hand. I shut my eyes, trying to get rid of the headache I was developing. Upon opening my eyes again I see that Unicron somehow disappeared. How did that happen, he's too big to miss. Oh right, he's Satan, why do I keep forgetting that.

"My deep apologies for what is now befalling you. I unfortunately cannot help you, Kathrin Layton."

"How d-do you know m-my name?"

"I found your information on the World Wide Web on what many of you humans call Facebook, from your home universe, as my brother was retrieving you."

"Wait, that was your _brother_!?" What am I doing? Am I really talking here? I'm dooming myself here from being squashed! And yet, he's apologizing to me? Is this person really related to the Multiverse eater? Wait, did he say _home universe!?_ What the hell does that mean!? Huh, my brain is thinking a lot faster than it used to. _Focus! Focus, you stupid piece of pile of scrap metal!_ AH, where the hell did that thought come from!?

"Yes, I am Primus, champion of Order, and I am here to help you walk you through to your new life." The giant metal titan, now known as Primus, said.

"New life, but what of my old one? What if I don't want this new life? What if I don't want this to begin with!?" Okay, I know I'm sounding whiny right now, but who wouldn't? I try to stand up, but that turned to be a task not meant to be accomplished at the moment. Because the moment I tried to stand, I got really dizzy and ended up landing on my metal behind.

"I wish I could help you child, but I cannot interfere with what has happened to you. Now, I was told that the sparklings are in need to refuel. As you may know that you are now their Carrier, or as you humans say, Mother."

He did not just call me a mother, did he? Wait; is this guy even a he? If 'he' is a 'she', then that is _way_ messed up! But then again he could be genderless. But he did call Unicron his brother. _FOCUS, you glitching femme!_ Ah, again where did that thought come from?

"The sparklings are going to need to refuel every joor_ (six hours)_ otherwise they might be infected with a virus, or offline from the lack of energon. They are too young, however, to be feeding themselves. So it would be femme's task to feed them by allowing them inside your Spark chamber. In order to get access to the Spark chamber, you're going to open your chassis. When done the sparklings may do the rest. It may feel a bit uncomfortable for a while, and you may feel slightly drained when that happens. You're also going to have to refuel yourself, but it will be more than unlikely for you to find any energon while back on Earth. I'm going to put some coördinates in your processor once you land on Earth. This should take you to a housing unit of a family designated as the Witwickys. Once there ask one of them where you could find the ones they call the Autobots. They will help with your mission in taking care of the sparklings."

What? I'm going to have to ask him to repeat that.

But this time, in English!

* * *

**PFS: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Questions, concerns, or critiques? Those of you who wish to see the full image of Primus look to this!**

** www . deviantart art / INTERACTIVE-PRIMUS-253116176**

**Just remember to get rid of the spaces and put in some other things with it. Also, Voting Results!**

**1 Sideswipe - Red Lamborghini, Sunstreaker - Yellow Lamborghini -8 **

**2 Sideswipe - Silver Corvette, Sunstreaker - Gold Corvette -3 **

**3 Sideswipe - Silver Corvette, Sunstreaker - Yellow Lamborghini -2 **

**4 Sideswipe - Silver Lamborghini, Sunstreaker - Gold Lamborghini -2 **

**5 Sideswipe - Red Corvette, Sunstreaker - Yellow Lamborghini -1 **

**6 Sideswipe - Silver Corvette, Sunstreaker - Yellow Corvette -0**

**I am now allowing people to vote in reviews, because I know some guest reviewers would also like to take a crack at voting for their choses. Just remember to look at the choices in my profile!**


End file.
